


Kinktober 2020: Sex Pollen, Voyeurism

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism, i mean i have a brand to maintain, mentions of rimming, questionable consent that does not lead to fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny sends Rafael flowers for their anniversary, and oops. They're fuck flowers.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Sex Pollen, Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/gifts).



Sonny wants to mark their six-month anniversary in a big way. He picks a place for dinner and calls in a half-dozen favors to get orchestra seats to a show he knows Rafael wants to see. He also spends entirely too much time trying to figure out how to give Rafael an official key to his apartment. He doesn't want to be super cheesy about it, but he also wants it to be special. 

The solution offers itself when Sonny's thinking about the key and walks past a florist advertising that they also deliver gifts. 

"Oh, isn't that sweet," the woman behind the counter says when Sonny explains what he wants to do. "And you know, I may have just the flowers for the event." She pulls out a catalog and lays it on the counter. "Let me find them. I don't keep them in the store, but we do have them at our warehouse. They're known for having a shifting scent. Everyone smells something a little different."

"Those sound great," Sonny says. 

"Here they are," the woman says, turning the catalog so Sonny can see. "They come in pink, purple, and blue."

The flowers have eight petals, each one overlapping the last. Their middles are a deep red, and Sonny knows instantly he needs them in purple. He orders a full bouquet and chooses a small gift box to place his key in. He sets up delivery for the next day and nearly bounces out of the shop, excited to hear from Rafael the next day after the delivery. 

*

Except. He doesn't hear from Rafael. He assumes, at first, that Rafael is in court and simply hasn't seen them. But then Carmen sends out an email saying Rafael had to leave early on an emergency. Sonny's phone goes off at the same time as the email arrives. 

**Rafael:** Meet me at your place immediately.

Sonny blinks at the text and types back a question mark. 

**Rafael:** Just do it.

It's been a quiet day, and Sonny's only half an hour from shift change. Liv waves him off when he asks to leave early, and he rushes to his place, taking a Lyft rather than the subway because he's worried Rfael may be hurt. He sends Rafael three more texts while the driver gets him to his building, but Rafael doesn't answer. 

His worry gets higher as he opens the door to his apartment and hears Rafael's phone ringing in the living room. Rafael's phone is on the coffee table, and Rafael himself is on the couch. He's completely naked with with eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back, one hand wrapped around his hard dick. 

"I--"

Rafael makes a high-pitched sound before Sonny can say anything else. He opens his eyes, and his mouth falls open at the sight of Sonny. "Sonny," he says, voice a rasp. 

"Raf--what. I mean, I'm--" Sonny shakes his head, not sure what to say. Rafael's pupils are blown, and there's a flush all over his body that makes Sonny pause. Rafael doesn't flush during sex--at least not all over like Sonny does. Something's not right. "Rafael, what happened? What's going on?"

Rafael slowly drags his hand up and down his dick, rocking into his hand. "Sonny. I need. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me."

Sonny shivers and fights the urge to walk forward, to straddle Rafael's lap and kiss him even more senseless. "Rafael, did someone slip you something?" Sonny takes a single step forward, and there's a crunch under his shoe. He looks down and lifts his foot. There's a smattering of glass on the floor next to the rug. On the rug itself are the rest of the vase and the flowers Sonny had ordered for delivery. They're in perfect condition except for the pollen that's shaken loose. It's as deeply red as the center of the flowers. 

"Sonny," Rafael hisses. "Sonny."

"I'm here, Rafael," Sonny says soothingly as he looks over Rafael's face again. Through the flush, he spots dots of red pollen around Rafael's mouth and nose. "What did the flowers smell like?" he asks. 

Rafael doesn't answer right away. He's toying with the flared head of his dick, sliding his thumb around and around the edge as he sighs and shakes. "Sonny."

"I know, baby," Sonny says, taking a large step back from the flowers. "I know what you want me to do, but I don't think I can. I don't think you can consent."

Rafael whines in the back of his throat, hips snapping off the couch, and god, but it's impossible not to look. Sonny loves watching Rafael do anything--walk, talk, snark, argue, laugh, sleep--but he especially loves the loose passion that bleeds off Rafael when they're having sex. His confidence shifts totally to his body, making him move with even more grace and power, and he is utterly comfortable in everything he wants, which fires up Sonny's own enjoyment ever higher. 

"Sonny. Fuck me. Kiss me. Touch me." 

Sonny rocks forward and has to tense his entire body to stay still. "I can't, Rafael. The flowers...I think there was something in the flowers." 

"Loved the flowers," Rafael huffs, and his back arches as he pinches his nipples. "You make me feel so good, Sonny. So special."

Sonny's toes curl in his shoes. He wants to join Rafael so badly, wants to lick his hot dick, then push Rafael until he's flat on the couch so he can lift up Rafael's legs and eat his ass until Rafael comes on his own stomach. "I have to stay over here," he says, his voice cracking halfway through the sentence. "I can't get closer than this."

Rafael moans and stares Sonny down. When Sonny doesn't move closer, Rafael's jaw shifts into a stubborn line, and Sonny feels his dick twitch hard at the sight. A stubborn Rafael in bed is a very, _very_ good experience. It's kept Sonny from coming while Rafael edges him. It's led to Rafael sitting on Sonny's chest and feeding Sonny his cock when Sonny's intentionally pushed his buttons saying his knees couldn't take it. Rafael's set his jaw that way when Sonny's sworn his ass is tight enough Rafael will come in seconds. 

"Rafael, baby, I wish I could. I really, really wish I could."

Rafael shifts forward on the couch, lifting his feet onto the edge of the cushion. He stares at Sonny as he sucks two fingers into his mouth, and Sonny feels like he's dying. He moans when Rafael pulls his fingers wetly from his mouth and presses them against his hole. 

"Rafael," Sonny gasps. He wants to press his hand against his crotch and ride the pressure of his palm, but it doesn't feel right. Rafael's putting on a show, yes, but Sonny still can't be certain he means to. "Rafael, do you...are you sure--" Sonny swallows a moan as Rafael pushes both fingertips into his ass. 

"Oooh. Oh." Rafael gasps, bucking into his hand, then back on his fingers, then back into his hand. "Fuck. I'm so tight, Sonny. Need you to lick me open, then lube me up. Fuck me hard and deep."

Sonny wheezes, his dick impossibly hard in his slacks. He closes his eyes, hoping to calm down enough to think clearly and turn away from the show Rafael is putting on.

"Open your eyes," Rafael says, his voice a whisper but the tone an absolute order. "Watch me fuck myself on my fingers. See what you're missing."

Sonny bites his lip and clenches his fists, but no amount of trying to hold himself still can stop him from opening his eyes. Rafael's got both fingers up to the middle knuckle, and the head of his dick is deep purple. He's going to come in a few strokes, Sonny knows from experience, and he forces himself to breathe evenly even as Rafael growls and sighs and comes into the curled cup of his own hand. 

Rafael goes completely still, limp against the couch as he pulls his fingers from himself. He heaves in air, and as Sonny watches, the flush on his skin dissipates. When he opens his eyes, his pupils look normal. He blinks a few times, then startles as he sees Sonny across the room. 

"What--"

"Don't get up," Sonny says as Rafael looks prepared to jump up. "There's glass on the floor. Hold on. I'll get you a blanket."

Rafael looks down at the floor and cocks his head in surprise at the shattered vase and flowers. "I remember getting the flowers and getting your key," he says. He meets Sonny's gaze as Sonny hands him a blanket and smiles softly. "Very romantic," he says. "And thank you for giving me a key."

Sonny feels himself smile softly in return. "I'm glad you liked it. What do you remember after the flowers?"

Rafael covers his lap with the blanket and thinks for a moment. "I saw you gave me a key, and I went to call you. I leaned down to smell the flowers and…" He shakes his head. "It's hazy after that. I smelled the flowers, and all I wanted to do was get off." He gets a look of total clarity and catches Sonny's eyes again. "I wanted to get off with you," he says. "I wanted you to meet me here and fuck me."

"Well, you made that clear when I showed up," Sonny says with a small laugh as he fetches the broom and dustpan.

"And you turned me down," Rafael replies. "Which is a bit rude, if you think about it. You sent me sex flowers and your key, and didn't fuck me. What kind of anniversary gift is that?"

Sonny rolls his eyes at Rafael's dramatics. "I believe it's a cockblock."

"I am sure I've never mentioned one of those," Rafael says. He watches Sonny sweep up the glass and pick up each flower by the stem, placing it carefully on the dustpan. "Where did you even find sex flowers?"

"I didn't know they were sex flowers," Sonny says as he stands with the full dustpan. "The florist recommended them." Sonny pauses as he stands in front of his trash can and turns away from it. He pulls an empty paper bag from a cupboard and shakes it open, dropping the entire dustpan into the bag, and then folding it over. "I guess now I see why she doesn't keep them in stock."

"Where's the florist?" Rafael asks, laughing quietly as Sonny takes out a roll of duct tape and starts to tape the bag closed all the way around. "We should let her know the flowers can cause an adverse reaction. Well...adverse if you're jerking off and your partner is very, very concerned about consent."

Sonny snorts at Rafael's description. "The only thing I regret is that my dick fucking hurts right now."

"Oh?" Rafael asks, standing up and taking care to watch where his feet land as he walks over to Sonny in the kitchen. "I can help with that. I am totally in my right mind now."

Sonny drops the duct tape onto the counter and reaches for his wallet. "Hold on. Let me get her card and call before we--" He pauses and squints at the business card he is certain he got from the florist. It's got three roses embossed in the right corner. But the rest of the card is blank. "Hold on," he says, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

"You are the worst tease," Rafael grumbles as he presses his naked body against Sonny. 

Sonny hisses at the feel of Rafael's body touching his own, his previous lust ratcheting up sharply. "Just. Fuck. Just a second," he says and opens his banking app as Rafael palms his nipples through his shirt. There's no charge for the florist, though Sonny remembers the exact amount of the purchase because it'd ended in 69, and he'd been amused at how funny it had felt. 

"You have thirty seconds to decide what happens next," Rafael says, trailing the tip of his tongue up the side of Sonny's neck in an absolute cheat of a move.

Sonny is concerned about the fact the florist seems to no longer exist, but Rafael is warm against him, sucking lightly on his neck as he runs the back of his hand over Sonny's re-emerging erection. "Take me to bed," he says, tossing his phone on the counter. He'll figure it out later. Right now, he wants to meet Rafael for the kiss he's trailing along his cheek and enjoy the beginning of their anniversary celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!


End file.
